


pickup lines.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [41]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles had favorite pickup lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pickup lines.

Charles had favorite pickup lines. Most all of them had to do with mutation. He knew the scientific terms for every hair color, every eye color. They worked, and Charles enjoyed sex, so Charles used them at an alarming rate. Then Charles met Erik. And Erik had an actual mutation. But he had no idea how to approach Erik. Silly pickup lines about mutations for black hair and green eyes might work on co-eds, but they were not going to work on Erik Lehnsherr. He despaired because he didn't know what to do.

The next day, Erik Lehnsherr kissed him.


End file.
